Zilla
Zilla is the American equivalent of Godzilla and he would later become Cyber-Godzilla. Bio In "Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (1998)", a giant reptilian monster swam from the islands across the Pacific, attacking the cannery ship Kobayashi Maru, and then stomped across Panama. From there it traveled up the American Eastern Seaboard, where it sank several American fishing boats. Later on, the creature arrived in New York City, wandering through the city and causing major damage. Eventually, it was lured into Flatiron Square with 20,000 pounds of fish. After escaping a military attack, the monster stomped through New York, necessitating the evacuation of the entire city. The monster was later labeled "Godzilla," after the lone survivor of the monster's attack on the Kobayashi Maru identified it as "Gojira." The military battled Godzilla extensively, and seemingly killed it in the East River with torpedoes. However, it had laid 228 eggs in and under Madison Square Garden (an arena in Midtown Manhattan), which hatched and filled the Garden with hundreds of Baby Zilla's. The military bombed the Garden, slaying the infant Zilla's. However, Zilla then revealed itself to have survived, bursting up from underneath the street, and, after seeing its dead offspring, chased the heroes through New York across the Brooklyn Bridge, where it became entangled in the suspension cables. It was then killed by F-18 Hornets. Personality Zilla was originally a very animalistic, elusive, and evasive, yet clever creature in his first film appearance, and he kept most, or at the very least some of these traits later on. He mostly ate fish, making him a piscivore, which he would also pass onto his offspring. When being attacked, he would try to confuse his offenders and then attack them back, and he even faked his own death when the two Ohio Class Nuclear-Powered Submarines shot two torpedoes at him. After his offspring were killed when the Madison Square Garden was bombed by the military, he showed a great amount of anger towards the main characters, whom he may or may not have known were somewhat behind their deaths. As a result, he begins attacking in a more relentless and aggressive manner similar to his Japanese counterpart (though it ultimately led to his downfall). Physical Appearance Originally intended to be a more realistic depiction of Godzilla, Zilla's design is a very drastic redesign, to the point of looking almost nothing like his Japanese counterpart. The CGI model's appearance and stance seem to be based off of Tyrannosaurus rex, with certain features of iguanas and dromaeosaur dinosaurs such as Velociraptor. The color of the design's skin is a very dark blue on the top of his body, to the point of looking black during some scenes, a silvery light-blue color on the sides of the body, and tan on the underside, as if to blend in with urban environment. The design has a notably big underbite with a huge chin, and teeth which stick out of the mouth, much like crocodiles'. In contrast to Godzilla's maple leaf shaped dorsal plates, Zilla's design has curved, spike-like scutes, curving towards the front, described as looking somewhat like reversed shark fins. The design has powerful, long legs and arms, which enable for very swift movement; something it was specifically designed to have, as well as being able to move on all fours while tunneling. Zilla also possessed long, powerful legs and arms. He also possessed a seemingly vestigial toe on the back of his foot, and three dinosaur-like toes on its 13.7-foot-long feet. Skills & Abillities Agility: This creature was extremely agile, possessing a land speed of 300 miles per hour. This speed was showcased in the film when Zilla was able to outrun multiple squadrons of AH-64 Apaches and, despite being in point-blank range, was able to dodge and avoid missiles launched at him with ease. Atomic breath: When Zilla was revived and upgraded as Cyber-Godzilla in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: The Series, he gained a blue atomic breath, much like the Japanese Godzilla's. His son from Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla: The Series possesses a green atomic breath. Biting and slashing: Zilla had five-foot-long teeth and six-foot-long talons, which allow him to burrow through tough surfaces, destroy helicopters with little effort, be it by hand or jaw strength, and can gut a large ship's hull with ease. Burrowing: He also has shown a remarkable burrowing ability, able to excavate the thick tar and concrete around New York with ease. Using this advantage, he was able to escape and hide from the United States Army. Camouflage: Zilla's skin color allows him to blend in well with New York City's architecture. Zilla also possessed an incredibly low body temperature, which rendered him colder than his surroundings and unable to be detected by the military's thermal scanning. Durability: Durability-wise, small arms fire is useless on him as well as standard tank rounds. The F-18 Hornet's missile compliment proved strong enough to kill him, however it required at least twelve missiles to do so. Intelligence: While Zilla relies on instinct to a greater degree than the Japanese Godzilla, he is still shown to be capable of thinking in the midst of a battle and forming strategies. Throughout the film, Zilla eludes the United States military, causing them to ultimately cause more damage to New York City than he does. Using his speed and camouflage, Zilla evades several military helicopters and attacks them from behind. Later, he fakes his death by two torpedoes, causing the military to call off their attacks and allowing Zilla to resurface later. Another testament to his intelligence is where he sticks his arm into the Park Avenue tunnel in an attempt to grab the taxi that Nick, Audrey, Philippe and Animal were hiding in after sticking his head in failed. Power breath: Zilla originally lacked the Japanese Godzilla's iconic atomic breath, though he possesses a Power Breath (strong flammable winds of gas) which he can also ignite to form a wall or blast of flames. This Power Breath can send things weighing several tons flying away, including cars. Reproduction: Zilla is capable of asexual reproduction, and is shown to have laid over 200 eggs in Madison Square Garden. The fact that Zilla laid eggs has led to a prevalent misconception regarding the character's gender. However, like all other versions of Godzilla, Zilla is officially recognized as a male creature, even in spite of its reproductive ability. Despite the monster's official gender, it is far more likely that despite being referred to as a male and with male pronouns, it is actually asexual or hermaphroditic. Weaknesses Explosive ordnance: Zilla, unlike traditional Godzilla's, was actually killed by missiles launched from a squadron of F-18 Hornets in the end of the film. Less-armored skin: While most other kaiju in films have tough hides impervious to any conventional military weapons, Zilla was easily and mortally wounded by direct hits from missiles. Back scutes: Zilla's scutes ended up getting caught in the Brooklyn Bridge's suspension cables, leading to his demise. Trivia *Zilla will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and friends' new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Godzilla (1998). *Zilla will meet Team Chugger, the League of Ed-venturers, their honorary members, and their friends in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Godzilla (1998). *Although he was called "Godzilla" in the movie, our heroes mainly prefer to call him "Zilla" to avoid confusion with his Japanese counterpart. Category:VILLAINS Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Kaiju's Category:Monsters Category:Fathers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains